


Who Said You Could Die?

by MsGothGirl



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, Obsession, Suicide Attempt, dark content, dark!Rick, slight C137cest, trigger warning: suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsGothGirl/pseuds/MsGothGirl
Summary: One shot story.Morty is not doing too well this season.





	Who Said You Could Die?

**Author's Note:**

> a bit warning: got some grammatical errors that i might have missed.

 

“N-N-No! Let me go! Stop!” Morty struggled as he tries to escape the firm grip of his grandfather. For a 70 year old man, Rick has a kung fu grip on his hand because Morty cannot pry his fingers off from his wrist. “Let me go!”

Rick didn’t let up on his pressure that he has on his grandson, he did not even flinched as Morty gorge his hand with his fingernails. The pain not even registered in his mind for he was too focus on trying to process on what just happened fifteen minutes ago.

Rick and Morty were alone in the Smith’s household on one Friday night. Summer was sleeping over with her friends, while Beth decided to take the night shift at the hospital because of some emergency and as for Jerry? Well, who gives a fuck about him, cause Rick doesn’t.

After the divorce, Morty and Summer were trying to find ways to coupe with their parents divorce and since every person had some kind of mechanism to help lessen the burden, Summer chose to go out with her friends and leave the house, and be surrounded by people as many as possible in order to be away from the suffocating environment that she called home, and it turned out well for her in the end. Better than taking drugs, and/or getting pregnant, right? Being with her friends has given her enough time and space to actually comprehend on her family’s situation and herself.

And as for Morty? He wasn’t doing too well however.

He tried though, he tried to find an outlet to coupe with his aggression and his anxiety problem but how can he when he has a demanding grandfather who is so self-centered and selfish that he ignored and avoided his grandson’s emotional and mental problems? Morty wasn’t so lucky on his end.

The only way for Morty to relieve the pent up stress that was slowly filling up his mind and heart was to hurt himself. He doesn’t like pain, and he was no masochist but inflicting pain onto himself grounds him. It helps him keep focus and remove the red haze that he regularly found himself in. That only happens when he is too pissed at Rick, his father, his mother and himself and since there’s no way to release it without having Rick to butt in on his business Morty has resulted into doing this.

Cutting himself.

On a Friday night, on this particular day, everyone except him and Rick are alone. Rick was at the garage doing some shit work that Morty doesn’t bother to care. On a Friday night like this Morty is on the verge of breaking down and this particular Friday night had been the last straw that broke the camel’s back and it all thanks to Rick.

Morty couldn’t take it anymore. He is not strong enough and he cannot take the bullshit that he had to endure under his family. Everyone in his family are toxic and its choking him and his sister to the point of no return. Summer got lucky though, and he was glad that Summer had an out. Morty sniffed as he wiped the tears that streamed on his cheeks. He looked down at his hands, the hands that killed so many people. The hands that hold a gun, and a knife, and with these hands Morty is no longer what he claims to be. He may have a functioning moral compass but Morty was no idiot. He lost his innocence, he is no longer naive and blind to Rick’s dark and sinister nature. Rick is some kind of fucked up god who doesn’t give a crap about anything or to anyone except himself. He has ruled over his family and his life.

He can’t escape from him.

He is forever trap and he wished he could have seen this coming, at least he could have spared himself the pain and suffering that he endured under Rick’s rule. Even if he tried to ran away now and leave everything behind, Rick can easily find him. He will hunt him down and tie him up. He is his precious assistant after all. His little helper, his shield, and his only sidekick that he wanted to keep and have him stay at side. Forever.

However, even if he can’t live a life of his own he can end it. At least in death Rick cannot rule over him when he is no longer alive. This is the only chance that Morty has. The only way for him to have his absolute freedom and besides Rick can find another replacement anyway. He told him so many, many times that Morty can be replaced with a better one. There are a lot of Mortys in this world after all, an infinite of them. Even if it pains him to know that he is replaceable but he cannot deny the relief that he felt because Rick will find another person to obsessed over.

He decided that this Friday will be the last day he will live on earth because the final push that made him do it was Rick’s words that echoed inside his mind.

_I owned you M-Morty! You-you belong to me and no-no one else!_

Morty shudders as he recalls Rick’s dark and obsessive look that he had in his eyes.

_I-I control you, your body, your soul and your mind. They are all are mine, Morty!_

Morty left his room as he went down the stairs to head towards the kitchen. He made sure that he didn’t make a lot of noise as to not alert his grandpa. He prayed that he is shit faced drunk so at least he doesn’t have the time to stop him from completing his mission. He reached out to one of the drawers in order to pluck out a huge kitchen knife. The silver metal glisten as light reflected on it to reveal a reflection of his haggard face. The weight of the knife is comforting in his hand and knowing that he can now finally make a choice for himself without any outside interference assured him. Morty left the kitchen as quick as possible and head straight to his room.

He made sure to lock it just in case Rick decided to lumber up the stairs to make a visit. He send a quick text to Summer. His own suicide note before he ends it all. Now that everything is settled, Morty turned off the lights in his room to make an illusion that he is now sleeping on his bed and to have the darkness censored his actions from the world, and his grandpa, knowing he will be the first one to find his cooling corpse.   

He sat on his own bed, getting comfortable before placing the sharp teeth of the blade on to his exposed skin and have it pressed down to feel the bite. He then slide the blade downward but at the last minute he let up on the pressure leaving him with a pink line with a bit of blood slipping through his sliced flesh. Not enough to fatally kill him.

Morty bites his lips feeling the fear and uncertainty welled up in his chest. He is afraid to actually kill himself, what an idiot. He can’t let Rick do this to him. He won’t let him. This is his body, his mind and soul and he can do whatever he want with it. They are not Rick’s but Morty’s. He cried as he clutched the knife close to his chest.

Rick had kept taking and taking to the point there’s nothing left for himself.

Fuck him, he is not going to let him take this.

Morty’s resolve solidified but the moment he hesitate was the moment he made the mistake. He should have done himself on the first try, if he had then Rick won’t have arrived in a nick of time before he can start again.

“Mo-Morty? Bu-ERUGH-ddy? Why is your- why did you lock the door?” Rick twist the door knob fast. “Mo-Morty? Are you fucking -ERUGH- masturbating in your room again?”

He was drunk, but not completely shit faced that he’d hope for.

He tries to stay calm and hide the tremble in his voice. “Y-yeah! Do-don’t come in Rick! I-I-I am not decent!”

Morty holds his breathe as silence greeted him. Did Rick left?

“Morty.”

He froze in sudden fear as he heard Rick’s voice. It is no longer slurring and messy instead his voice is dark and firm, something sinister lurking behind those words. Did he notice? Was there something in his reply that holds a red flag to Rick? Morty sweats, he has to do it now. He is not going to wait any longer.

“Open the door Morty.” Morty fumbled the knife as he holds it making sure that his grip is firm and stable despite the fact he is shaking so bad. “You-you think I’m an idiot Morty?”

Morty tries to slice his wrist but fucking missed when Rick suddenly smack the door of his room with brute force. He wasn’t sure if he punched it or used his body to push the door open.

“You think I didn’t -ERUGH- here you picking that knife from the drawer?”

Even though Rick couldn’t see his face, Morty turned pale at those words. He has to do it now!

And by god he struck home. He sliced one open.

And at that moment Rick used his portal gun to portal through Morty’s room and found him bleeding with one wrist wound open big and gaping. Rick’s face was terrifying and monstrous. With lighting speed, Rick was on his bed with one hand wrap around his open wound, cutting off the blood flow immediately but hurting him two fold.

Morty yelped at the sudden pain as Rick clamped onto his wrist with brute force. Cold sweat freely slipped on his face to his neck as he stared up at the blackest eyes that he have ever seen.

“LET GO!” he screamed and struggled but Rick didn’t let go. The silence was killing him in the inside as Rick stared him down with death in his eyes.

Was Rick going to murder him himself?

“Listen here Mo-URGH-rty and li-listen well.” Rick burped harshly onto Morty’s face. The stench of beer and other alcoholic beverage tickled his nose, nausea creep into him. “Who said you could die, hm?”

Morty shivers as wild anger reared its head behind Rick’s eyes.

“Do- do you think I wouldn’t notice the signs?” Rick laughed harshly. “I’ve been there, buddy and death maybe a tempting mistress but I won’t let you leave.”

“I won’t let you die.” These are the words that Morty feared the most.

“Do you know why, Morty?” Rick snarls at him. “DO YOU?!”

Morty shrunk within himself, trying to make himself small as possible as he shook his head fast enough that he felt like he was going to be sick.

Rick grabbed Morty’s cheeks with his other hand, squeezing those fat cherub-like cheeks as he leaned down on him. His lips brushed over his ear and he could sense that Rick scented him. He could smell his fear and sweat on him.

“Because I owned your bitch ass.”

Morty sobbed. He could never be free from Rick. Never, not after this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my second attempt in writing Rick and Morty fanfic but the first that i posted here, hope you guys like it. If you want to see more of my content you can visit me or drop me an ask through my tumblr: https://gothypig.tumblr.com/


End file.
